Do You Love Me Sango?
by SuperPig
Summary: Do you really love me Miroku?" Sango asked as she buried herself into his robe. "Yes I do my dear Sango."" You know something Miroku? I think I love you too." Sango smiled happily.


Do you love me Sango?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and other Inuyasha characters do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other people she sold them to.

Author notes: This fic is for Sango and Miroku. There's not too many of their fics in Fanfiction.Net. Enjoy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was early and bright that morning. The cheerful sun was shining its mightiest for that beautiful day. Demon exterminator Sango was walking to a near by pond to get fresh water for her group, who still was asleep. She looked at the little fishes in the clear pond. The silvery scale shown brightly in the glimmering water. The fishes swim around each other as if they were playing a game of tag. Sango smiled gently at the little fishes. As she hummed a soft melody, she took the old faded navy blue ribbon that was holding her hairs together out. Her long raven hairs flow gracefully down to her shoulder as she slowly pulled up her kimono. Holding her kimono just a little bit below her knee, she went into the shallow pond. She played in the pond a little bit before she swiftly swings both wooded pails, which she had been holding, into the water. 

Mean while just beside the pond was a figure hiding in the bushes observing Sango closely. Miroku was hiding securely behind those bushes. He had always followed Sango out to this pond every morning. Watching her like this was like a gift for him everyday. Sango had always act so stern and serious all the time. The only time she is able to show her true form is when she is alone. When she is alone, she would takes off the mask of a fearless warrior and shows a different side of Sango to Miroku. The sight of her in the pond smiling always took his breath away. She looks so natural in water that he sometime thought she was a water nymph. Miroku observe Sango pair of long slender legs for a few minutes. Water, plash on her when she's in the pond, slowly drip down her graceful legs.

Without meaning to, Miroku stepped on a twig making it snap in half. Suddently Miroku heard Sango shouted cautionly,

" Who's there?!"

" Oh man!" Miroku mumble.

Without any warning a huge boomerang lung at his direction. In pure instince Miroku jump out of the bushes to dogde the huge weapon.

" Miroku! I should have known! You little err! I'm so mad! You better explain yourself you stupid monk!"

" But Sango I was I was just um... taking care of my business!" stuttered Miroku quickly, trying to make a good excuse. 

Obviously Sango believed it because she was red from head to toe. 

Miroku thought this was kind of amusing because it was pretty rare to make Sango blush or embarressed. " She's so cute when she blush!" Miroku thought as he grin widely. Sango caught this grin and asked him furiously,

" What are you grinning at you perverted monk!"

" Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Miroku grinned widely. 

Sango couldn't help but thought how handsome Miroku looked like when he grin. " He looks like a little boy" she thought. " Oh my gosh did I just thought he looked handsome?!" Sango scream mentally. Sadly for Sango she did not scream mentally but outloud. 

" Who looked handsome?" Miroku asked curiously. If Sango was thinking about some guy other then him, he swear he will suck the guy up with his wind tunnel. Sango belong to him! 

" No one! No one at all!" Sango stuttered.

" Oh I don't think so Sango! Who were you thinking about?" Miroku asked as he slowly advance toward Sango. Sango was starting to get a little afraid of Miroku. She was starting to step away from Miroku, who was amazingly was very close to her, when she tripped on a rock and fell into the arms of Miroku.

The two both fell into the pond with a big splash. Miroku was the first to gain in what just happened. He was suprise to see Sango in his arms. Miroku noticed how nice it was to feel Sango in his arms. Miroku looks into Sango eyes to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. The two never left each other gaze. After a moment Sango blush and whispered softly to Miroku, " Could you let me go now."

Miroku blink a few time before he replied,

" No."

" Excuses Me what did you say?!"

" I refuse to let you go!"

" Why you little monk let me go!"

" Do you love me Sango?"

This completely threw Sango off her guard. She felt her face grew hotter and hotter by the second. Though in her mind Sango was screaming yes she refuse to say it outloud.

" Wh why do youu as ask?" Sango stuttered.

" Because I love you Sango." Miroku whispered. Before Sango could reply Miroku lips touch her. Miroku's lips was as light as a feather on her lips. Sango felt like she was in heaven, Miroku's lips were soft and so warm. Sango gave out a soft sigh before she gave into the kiss. After a blissed of heavenly paradise, Miroku and Sango stop to catch their breath.

" You taste sweet." Miroku whispered softly to Sango.

" So do you." Sango whispered back.

Still in Miroku arms, Sango snug closer to Miroku's chest.

" Do you really love me Miroku?" Sango asked as she buried herself into his robe. 

"Yes I do my dear Sango."

" You know something Miroku? I think I love you too." Sango smiled happily. " And Miroku."

" What?" Miroku sigh peacefully in Sango's raven hair.

" You stole my first kiss."

" Really? I'm glad then." Miroku sigh happily.

" Miroku can we please get out of the pond? We've been here for a long time already."

"okay." Reply a really red monk.

Miroku and Sango slowly rise out of the pond. After they got out of the pond Sango blush heavily and asked, "Miroku can you kiss me again?"

" Well now I don't really know..." Said Miroku thoughtfully.

" Miroku!"

" I'm just kidding my love."

With that the two's lips meet again in a sweet kiss.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah! I'm done with this! Umm I can't help but to put this part in this fic. So for those that just want a romance fic don't read the next part. For those who want this romance part to be interrupted by Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo kept reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Miroku and Sango was having their little moment, they did not notice three figures hiding in the bushes. Kagome sigh dreamily at the couple kissing.

" Aren't they cute!" she sigh.

" What do you mean cute I been waiting to see Sango beat up that bloody monk! Come on we need a little action here!" growl Inuyasha.

" Huh? Why are Miroku and Sango trying to eat each other lips?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kagome just look at Shippo blushing like mad. What should she tell Shippo? Inuyasha punch Shippo in the head as he shouted,

" You are too young to see this! This is wayyy not rated PG!"

" Waa! Kagome Inuyasha punched me! You're a big meanie!" cried Shippo as he stuck out his tonge at Inuyasha then hid behind Kagome's back for protection.

" Leave Shippo alone Inuyasha! He just a little kid!" Kagome complain while she was blowing on a big bump on shippo head. Turning her head back to see how the two love birds were doing, she didn't see Miroku or Sango anywhere.

" Inuyasha do you see them anywhere?"

" No as a matter of fact I don't even smell them."

Suddently there was a loud scream. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo both look above their head to see one furious monk and one furious exterminator come right at them.

" What are you three think you are doing sneeking up on us like that!" shouted Miroku.

" We shall teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" shouted Sango.

"Ahhh! Run guys!" gasp Kagome as she just barely dogded a boomerang coming at her, " these guys are serious!"

"Shall we go after them now my love?" Miroku grinned.

" No we shall give them a few few minutes to flee first." Sango grinned evily.

Together Miroku and Sango ran after their three friends who were screaming like madmens and womens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Author notes: Yay finished! I just love Miroku and Sango pairing don't you? If you have any comments or questions just review. 

Here are some A/N for some people who asked me about my other fic called "I'll Always be in your Heart" 

Yes I'll be writing more fanfictions for Inuyasha's characters and probably for Kikyo and Inuyasha even Well I never really thought there was anything wrong about calling Inuyasha as a young boy then a lover. But hey it doesn't matter how young you are just as a long you love someone wth all your heart, you'll be a lover to them (I think @_@). 

~*~*~Superpig~*~*~


End file.
